It Started with a Whisper
by theamazinggleek13
Summary: Brittany and Mike have been close friends for a long time, but how did their friendship start? Small drabbles from Brittany and Mike's friendship throughout the years. Mentions of Bartie, Brittana, Tike, and Bram throughout the story.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was the middle of first grade when Mike and Brittany met for the first time. Mike was sitting at a table with Finn and Noah, not saying anything, but focusing on the piece of paper in front of him, while listening to Noah talk to Finn about Santana.

Right before class began, the classroom door opened, and a smiling girl walked in. Her blonde hair was in two braids, and she was wearing a bright pink backpack on her shoulders. The teacher waved her over, and the girl walked to the front of the room with her teacher.

"Boys and girls, this is Brittany. She's going to join our class." The teacher smiled, and Brittany waved at the class. Some of the students waved back, and some didn't make much of the new girl. "Brittany, why don't you go sit down next to Mike?" The teacher said, pointing to the empty seat. Brittany nodded, and skipped over to the empty seat, and smiled at Mike.

"Hi." The blonde girl whispered.

"Hi." Mike whispered back, without looking up at her. Brittany noticed that he wasn't going to talk much, and shrugged, going back to the paper she was looking at.

At recess, Mike, Noah, and Finn were walking around the playground for some time. Mike looked around, and saw Brittany sitting by herself on a bench. He looked back at his friends before walking away towards Brittany. He got to the bench, and sat down quietly.

"Hi." He said quietly. Brittany looked up and smiled lightly, waving.

"Hi" She responded, looking up at him completely.

"What are you doing sitting here by yourself?" He asked. "How come you're not playing with Santana or Rachel?"

Brittany shrugged. "I haven't really talked to them, and when Rachel talks it's usually about stuff I don't understand, and she says a lot of big words." She responded.

Mike responded with a simple "oh" and looked down. "If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." He said shyly. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to dance." Brittany said, perking up a bit. This caught Mike's attention.

"Really? That's cool. Dancing is fun." He said.

"Do you dance?" Brittany asked.

Mike shrugged. "I guess. I don't take lessons. It's kind of a secret." He said quietly.

Brittany nodded. "Oh, okay." She whispered. "Mike?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you wanna be my best friend?" She asked, hopefully.

"Okay, sure!" He said.

Brittany smiled brightly. "Yay!" They both heard the teacher call the class so they could go back to their classroom. Brittany smiled and stood up, taking Mike's hand and pulled him up, running to the teacher. Mike laughed, and followed the blonde, trying to keep up with the speed his new best friend was running.

**A/N- Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know what you thought! Reviews are love!**


	2. Time Makes You Bolder,Children Get Older

**Chapter 2: Time Makes You Bolder, Children Get Older**

**A/N- I realize I haven't updated in a while, and if you actually like this story, I'm sorry that it's been a while. I kept forgetting the notebook that the notebook that I wrote this story, and then I was out of town for a week. But, I'm back, and I'm going to try to update more! So, without further ado, here's chapter two of my story! **

It was the first day of 6th grade for Brittany and Mike, and Brittany was sitting in her room, getting ready for her first day of middle school, making sure she looked okay. She heard her phone vibrate on her dresser, and picked it up, reading a text message from her best friend, Mike.

'Ready? -M' The text read. Brittany smiled, and texted back a quick message.

'Ready! I'm so excited! -B" The blonde texted back enthusiastically.

'Me too! I'll be there in a few. –M' Brittany read, and set down her phone, continuing to brush her hair, before running downstairs to wait for Mike.

When Brittany got downstairs, she smiled at her mother, Laura, who was fixing breakfast. Brittany was about to sit down at the table, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up at her mom, who gave a nod, as if to give her permission to open the door. Brittany smiled brightly, and ran to the door, opening it.

"Hi!" Brittany said.

Mike smiled, and waved as Brittany moved aside to let him in the house. The two sat down at Brittany's kitchen table, and ate their breakfast quickly before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bye mom!" Brittany yelled to the other room.

"Goodbye Brittany, goodbye Mike! Have a great day at school!" Laura responded as the two walked out of the house, shutting the door behind them, and walking to the end of the street, where the bus would pick them up and take them to school.

"Can you believe we start middle school today?" Brittany asked, smiling brightly.

"I can't believe it! It's gonna be so awesome." Mike responded enthusiastically. "So, are you going to try out for anything this year?"

Brittany responded with a quick nod. "Yep! I'm gonna try out for cheerleading. What about you?"

"Maybe Football, I don't know yet. But, If I make it, at least I'll have my best friend to cheer me on." Mike said with a small laugh.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah! I'm so gonna make it, and then I'm gonna be a Cheerio in High School."

Mike looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Cheerio? What's that?"

"It's the Cheerleading Squad at the High School. Quinn told me and Santana about it. We're all going to try out in High School." Brittany explained, her eyes brightened. Mike responded with a small chuckle and a nod as their bus got to the stop, and they got on the bus.

When the two got the school, Brittany ran up to hug Quinn and Santana, as Mike went to say hi to his friends Finn, Matt, and Noah, who explained that everyone needed to call him Puck from now on, instead of Noah. About a minute later, Brittany ran up towards the boys, with Quinn and Santana following slowly behind. The seven exchanged hugs and greetings, while discussing their schedueles to see who had classes with whom, and who their teachers were. From the looks of it, Brittany seemed to be the only one genuinely excited about school.

At lunch, the seven sixth graders all found a table at lunch in the cafeteria , each discussing in small groups about their day.

"Did you see what Berry was wearing today?" Brittany overheard Santana say to Quinn.

"I know, right? As if those reindeer sweaters weren't enough, she had to go add those insane socks." Quinn responded with a laugh.

Brittany ignored the two girls and smiled up as her friend Blaine sat down in the seat next to her. Brittany and Blaine had known eachother since they were born, and had been good friends ever since.

"So, Britt, how was your first day so far?" Blaine asked Brittany.

"It was so awesome! I got a locker, and I love my teachers, and I have classes with my friends!" The blonde said enthusiastically.

Mike heard Brittany's enthusiasm, and looked over at her from across the table, smiling.

"I'm so going to try out for football this year." Finn said, followed by a nod by Puck and Matt. Everyone turned to looked at him, and Blaine tilted his head.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Puck scoffed. "Cheerleaders." He looked over at Santana and winked quickly, before high-fiving Finn, causing Quinn and Santana to throw food at them, in which Finn reacted by eating the food that had landed in front of him. The other kids at the table laughed at his reaction.

"This is gonna be an awesome year." Mike said to himself.

**A/N- Thanks for Reading Chapter 2! The next 2-3 Chapters are really short, so I should have them up within the next few days or so. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Drifting Apart

**Chapter 3: Drifting Apart**

Throughout middle school, Brittany and Mike had always managed to remain close. They hung out all the time, had weekly movie nights, and knew everything about each other, like best friends should. But, by the summer before their freshman year came around, things began to change. Brittany had Cheer camp for a month, and Mike was starting football camp soon. The two barely had time for each other anymore. Sure, they still texted and tried to keep in touch as much as possible, but it was hard, and not the same and they both knew it.

By the time fall came around, Brittany, Quinn and Santana all walked into the school proudly wearing their Cheerios uniforms, as they had planned since 6th grade, and Mike ended up making the football team with Finn, Matt, and Puck. Though they were still technically still in the same circle of friends, since Brittany was a cheerleader and Mike was a football player, they hardly talked, and were known as the quieter member on their respective team. The only amount of communication they made for at least a few months was a smile when they passed each other in the hall, and the occasional "Hi."

Almost half of Freshman year went by and the two who had been best friends since first grade didn't look, or act like best friends like they used to, but two high school students doing what every student did to get through high school, follow the crowd.

**A/N- I know this chapter was really short and kind of sad (sorry about that), but I promise the next chapter will be happier. The next 2 chapters will also be pretty short, but Chapter 6 is longer, I promise. **** Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
